I Always Hated Green Vegetables
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: Ten years after the defeat of Boo, the ZFighters have a reunion, and after wandering away to settle a grudge match, Trunks and Goten stumble upon a simple but oh so complex foe: A savage, bad mannered and drop dead gorgeous female Saiyan. How will they 'defeat' this obstacle? Will Aspara stay on earth or continue her quest to redeem her race? Why does everyone think Trunks is gay!
1. A visitor crashes the party

**Authors Note: This little idea has been stewing in my head for the past two weeks and the general idea has been in my mind for the past two or three years and now here it is in writing for one chapter. I try to stay extremely canon and in character.**

**Also please note, this is my first DBZ fanfiction that I actually tried on and my first one on this site. Contains an OC or two. Please enjoy!**

It wasn't a bad day for once in this dreadful and seemingly everlasting winter, Vegeta had decided. He sighed and glared at the rest of the Z-fighters and their kids and families who had gathered for the 10th anniversary of the destruction of Boo.

Well, the other Boo anyway, the harmless one and that insufferable wrestler couldn't make it to this reunion after being mauled my his own grand daughter during last weeks' "Tenkai Ichi Budokai" during the last round.

To be frank, Vegeta would rather be cooped up in his Gravity Room or on another planet altogether training and working his absolute brains out to drown out the sappiness...

However, he decided to stay and put up with it on this fateful day. To his far right also leaning against a wall and glaring in a bored fashion was the less malicious and more confused Piccolo.

He was more accustomed to this type of human social interaction, and for one wasn't totally against socialising given there were actually a few people worth talking too, but for the moment being, Gohan and Goku were at the hapless mercy of their oddly 'Saiyan' wives who kept dragging them around.

"I wonder why it is that such fierce fighters are weakened to such wimps with a simple call, or in more cases threat, of their female companion." He muttered to himself.

His eyes slid to the left where a few metres away Vegeta stood mimicking his bitter and aloof wallflower position.

"Even 'The Prince of all Saiyans' is clearly at his knees for the scientist...of course he's too proud to show it though... Heh..." He smirked and then looked away again.

In the liveliness of the party sat a bewildered and confused Gohan. He was finally dismissed by his wife, Videl, who suddenly found baby talking with Bulma to be more interesting than the petty argument-turned wrestling championship that had occurred two hours prior to this occasion.

It had all started when they slept in and realised they would be late to the function by four hours, and they, namely Gohan, had completely forgotten to pay off their electricity bill therefore forcing Videl to have to call on her fathers fortune to pay for the 50 bedroom mansion's expenses.

Then they, namely Gohan, forgot their daughter, Pan, who was at school still. Just as they arrived at the Capsule Corp Function Center they had to turn around to pick her up just to find out she'd gotten impatient and flew to the place an hour previous to their search for her.

Yes, Gohan was definitely in trouble, but for now his recently pregnant wife was making the most of her unusually feminine side with Bulma, and he was safe to just try and rest for a second.

Next to him, Trunks and Goten were seemingly engaged in some sort of mental fighting tournament, or image training like Krillin and Gonan used to do when he was little.

Trunks crunched his eyebrows down further than they were already permanently stuck and his lips curled up in an involuntary sneer, his eyes shut tightly with focus.

Goten chuckled to himself, smirking. In their minds he had narrowly dodged Trunks as he attempted his father's signature move, and then teleported behind him delivering a chi-filled kick to his lower back.

Goten had long since become bored with serious image training and was cheating with low stunts and it was with a mental kick in the backside that Trunks involuntarily opened his eyes and flipped the table they were sitting at growling loudly.

Everyone gasped and stared as the previously dead silent duo stared at each other, one glaring with the fires of hell burning in his eyes, the other looking like a recently kicked puppy.

Vegeta perked up slightly in curiosity. His son didn't throw tantrums for no reason usually, particularly at eighteen years of age.

"That... Was... CHEATING YOU COWARD!" He delivered a very reminiscent-of-Bulma kick to the groin before storming off and pulling him over to the empty field nearby by the wrist.

All of the Z-fighters were used to such scenes though and quickly got over their friends' outburst, some daring to make jokes about the manner in which the life long friends sometimes acted like a bitter married couple.

Vegeta scoffed at the idea and commented to his ridiculous wife;

"Say that again and I'll disown you. My son does not 'make a cute couple' with another male, and if he is like that then so help him, whatever deity that even can."

He then shut his eyes and tuned out the rest of the world.

Bulma stuck her tongue out at him childishly and then continued talking with her friends, ChiChi and Videl.

"So, Videl my sweetie, what are you going to name this one? The doctors said it would be a boy right?" ChiChi asked excitedly. She had always feared when she was younger, the day she would have to eventually find herself being called a grandmother, but now that she was che realised it was one of the best things that ever happened to her.

Bulma hadn't had the honour of being granted that status yet, and feared it may never happen.

"Yeah, it's a boy alright, I can tell by the way it kicks!" She complained, placing her hands on her growing belly.

"Oh! I swear, if this kid gives me any internal bleeding I'm gonna make sure ... Well... Anyway..." She held off on that last bit knowing how protective of her son ChiChi was.

They continued chatting and everyone had already forgotten about the two rough saiyans from earlier.

Trunks stood firmly after taking an unexpected blow to the left arm from behind, not even two minutes after a physical victory against Goten.

Goten burst into laughter and Trunks's right nostril flared, his upper lip twitching a little. He hated getting blows from behind as he thought it was cowardly.

He kept his cool though, knowing his best friend could be a little unbearable at times, especially since he never took anything seriously.

"Sigh... Just like his brother and his father... They're all idiots." He thought resentfully for a minute before suddenly realising how much like his father he sounded.

"What the- where did THAT comment come from?! Ugh... I should stop training with the old man, his bitterness is rubbing off on me." He thought.

"Aw, come on Trunks, I'm just messing around you know!" Goten said getting up from the ground and throwing an arm behind his head nervously.

Trunks smirked and then replied; "you're always just messing around, Goten. Sigh. Well we may as well head back before our dads eat all the food."

Goten grinned and then nodded. They were many, many kilometres away from the party but that was no issue for them.

They waited a while to catch their breath before taking lift off, but were interrupted when something behind them sudden crashed and shook the earth.

They whipped around to see a huge flat and smoking crater, defacing and scarring the surface of the planet, and in the middle was a strange, and old looking battered sphere.

They looked at each other, and then back at the pod. They nodded and both silently agreed that they would go and investigate it.

It had been many a year since the last time one of these spheres had so violently shaken the earth, and little did Goten, or even more, Trunks, know that it was in one of these spheres his father had once come.

...Inside the Spacepod...

After what felt like a smooth landing, well, as smooth a landing as one of these crappy spaceships could make, Aspara grunted and then shaking off the shock in her limbs from the impact. Despite the almost perfect system designed to protect ones body from the impact and atmosphere, it still stung a little.

She opened her eyes and glared out the tiny round window of her means of transport and sighed heavily. Pressing the release door button she gingerly got up and got out.

On the edge of the enormous crater, although more wide than it was deep, Trunks and Goten took a step back and instantly put on their guard as a figure emerged from the other side.

It wasn't too tall looking and it wore strange clothes, befitting of an alien to say the least, and it had dark blue-black hair that was tossed in all weird directions in some kind of spider like fashion, and its overall figure seemed very...

"Wow... Alien chicks are hot!" Goten blurted under his breath when they got a glimpse of her from the side. Trunks blushed and the smacked the back of his friends head for thinking of such a thing at a time like this.

"Shut up, you moron! She might notice us!" He hollered in a whisper.

"Who might notice you?" A third voice purred.

They froze for a second before turning to face the alien.

"Heh... So, the life on this planet is still alive. Pathetic if you ask me." She smiled a small smile.

Trunks and Goten looked to one another and then back at her, this time with more seriousness.

"Okay, look lady, I dunno what you are but you sure as hell will be sorry if you even BOTHER messing with this planet!" Trunks began

"Yeah, we feel sorry for you. We don't hold back even if you are a real babe...oops.. I mean..." Trunks knocked out Goten with his fist alone. He must've been drunk or something.. Goten never acted like this...

The woman scoffed and then glared at the unconscious figure of Goten and then glared unimpressed at Trunks.

She grinned, "taking out your comrade? Oh what a bright idea! Knock him out so he won't feel the pain of death." She lodged her metal plated boot into his groin, similarly to how Trunks had earlier...

"Goten, be thankful GOHAN has already continued the Son family..."

"And as for you, pretty boy..." She grabbed his neck while he was distracted and then squeezed

"I'll make it fast for you." She laughed, but not before the initial shock of being strangled wore off and Trunks wrenched her death grip off his neck and then flew up delivering an easy kick to her abdomen sending her flying back.

Aspara, the alien woman, couldn't even scream at the shock of being countered so quickly, and not only that but if THAT was any indication... The human race had been severely under estimated.

She finally stopped flying back when she felt herself smack straight into a mountain side and screamed at last when the natural structure shook, throwing rocks and boulders all around her.

She glared around trying to spot the little rat that had done her this much damage out of nowhere. She wouldn't go easy on him now, and he had himself to blame for the torment she intended to inflict on him.

"How dares a filthy creature like yourself, to challenge me! What do you take me for? Some weak damsel? Well I'll just have to show you how you should REALLY treat a woman of my status!" She hollered, ready to not hold back.

"Is that so? Because last I checked, ladies don't strangle complete strangers," Trunks's voice echoed.

He was around there somewhere, she knew it, but her scooter had broken years and years ago and it was no use trying to look for one individual person in this huge empty field.

She would kill him later when she had taken out all the humans, and located the one she was searching for.

"Where are you... Vegeta..." She whispered. She zoomed off and scoured the field from another angle...

"If you even exist..." She added.

Trunks meanwhile was closely tailing her. She didn't appear to be able to detect chi, but he suppressed it anyway.

He stopped mid flight when he saw her come to a halt. She was looking for something. Maybe, someone. Could she have comrades here already? Were there more still to come?

He had so many questions, but he couldn't very well just ask her. She intended harm to the Earth, but it seemed that was not her first priority.

He'd have to take her alive for questioning.

Judging from what he could feel of her chi, and then checking his wristwatch, which he had built himself to also detect things like the temperature and the power level of an opponent.

"Hmm... 803... My god that's weak, unless she's also suppressing it. Never mind, if that's the case I can still immobilise her to take her back." He whispered.

He looked back to her and then took off when she did. Confident that he was in no real danger, he dealt a good few blasts to her legs and back and then quickly accelerated to catch and grab her from behind.

She screamed and wriggled and fought in protest but an easy foe is easily caught.

"Pity you know, I hate beating up girls, and I hate firing from behind, but in this case I guess I had no choice..." He mused out loud.

With a good smack on the back of her head she was knocked out and silence was found once more.

Ten minutes later...

The Z-fighters at the reunion were all just about ready to head home as evening soon rolled around. Some had already gone, except for Goku and ChiChi who were now searching for Goten, and Vegeta and Bulma were looking for Trunks, the mothers fretting far more than the fathers.

"Lets all go home, they probably left for our place. Kakkarot, other.. Woman... It's no use looking for them out here." He grimaced at how his rivals wife's name always evaded his memory.

"Are you sure? I can feel his chi but its low, and trunks too..." Goku shouted in reply.

"It's nothing, they're just far away, lets just get a move on." He yelled furiously.

He too had felt the power in the distance, but unlike his thick headed comrade he knew what was generally going on.

That quake in the earth from earlier, and the smoke in the distance... The rising and lowering chi... He knew what had happened and he knew his son had everything covered. No pathetic extra terrestrial life form was a threat, and if it had been he would have felt it.

Instead of a looming feeling of impending failure, or 'doom' as the weaker ones called it, he suddenly somehow felt very good right now. Curious...

"Okay if you say so.." He lowered himself to the ground. ChiChi was too frantic to have heard anything.

Finally they got up and left after a few minutes of calming ChiChi and then they made their way to the residential area of the Capsule Corps.

At the top secret detention centre at his father and mother had been working on for the past twelve years, Trunks turned on the system and then carefully laid the still unconscious woman down in a cell before closing it.

The facility was still under testing, but this particular area was the most progressed. It detained powerful foes by sucking the energy out of them every time they used more than enough was needed to move or talk, and basically live.

Judging by her build and power level, or what he could make of it, he set the power level settings for that of 1000 and anything above that would be drained out of her.

The cells had been tested by Vegeta and himself as well as other people like Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, and Goten.

Only Trunks, Gohan and Goten could break out so far, and they owed that to the fact that at their highest power levels they were by far ten times stronger than their fathers.

So far the system was good for holding rouges if they were hypothetically to be a rouge Namekian or an obnoxiously powerful Saiyan.

He stared at the sleeping female behind the glass. He had to admit she was rather pretty, but there was another reason he found himself staring.

There was something about this woman that was so familiar, yet so distant. He knew something about this woman but couldn't place his finger on it what it was.

In her sleep, as he hadn't smacked her all that hard, her tail twitched.

He locked his eyes on the curious appendage and thought deeply for a moment.

What did he know about a tail? He thought back and then some fuzzy, early life images came back to him..

Something about his parents arguing... He was sitting in a baby chair playing with something...

Wait... Didn't Saiyans...

He shifted his eyes to her face and narrowed his eyes.

It couldn't have been... She can't be... All saiyans were dead weren't they?

He decided not to dwell on it for too long and then left to room. He turned off the lights and then double checked the system.

He would leave it for later.

Upstairs Goten had woken up at last. As soon as Trunks emerged from the hallway, and angry and butt hurt Goten launched himself onto him and smacked him to the ground, just about to punch him for knocking him out earlier, when suddenly;

"Oh god! VEGETA DON'T LOOK!" Bulma screamed as she dramatically slammed the door shut behind her as she stared at what was a very, very, VERY misleading sight.

Vegeta slammed the door open and then with a stone hard face stared at the sight before them.

Trunks instantly shouted in his defence, "IT'S NOT THAT! WE WERE SPARRING! HE CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD, I TOTALLY SWEAR!" And then he forcefully kicked the other Demi saiyan off him and into the ceiling.

Vegeta heaved a sigh and replied;

"Whatever, you better have a good report for me on that battler earlier, or I'll throw you out of the house personally." He stated very matter-of-fact like.

Trunks began to sweat and then followed his father with his eyes as he stalked down the hallway.

How did he...? Never mind..

Trunks got up properly and then caught up with his father.

Bulma and Goku looked at one another and then at the two walking away.

"What was that all about?" Goku asked innocently.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Nothing Goku, it was nothing. Just take Goten outta the ceiling and safe travelling, okay?" She groaned.

Goku and ChiChi retrieved their son and then made their way home.

In the containment cell Vegeta stared with a stone hard face just as before. He listened intently to his sons very small encounter with this woman, and then when he finished, in a surprisingly calm, and eerily ...happy tone... He stated;

"A saiyan who survived. Weak as she may be, that's a given both considering that she is a woman with no formal training, and was probably left on a foreign planet as an infant. With no one to teach her she clearly set off to find her own home unaware of its destruction. And now she's found me." He chuckled, smirking before turning around and leaving.

He looked back at his suddenly pale and flabbergasted son, "you picked a good one Trunks. She just might be worthy of my praise if you helped her get into shape."

With that he left instantly, flying off down the hallway leaving a very worried and confused Trunks behind.

..."uh... What?"


	2. Aspara, the Saiyan

Vegeta sat in a folding camping chair, as he could find no other and was tired of standing, and he stared at the female saiyan. She was still asleep and from taking a look at her he assumed she was young, perhaps no older than his own son. It was proof.

Proof of what might you wonder? There were other survivors. That was what he had felt all along.

When the planet which for such a short time had called home was destroyed he was only five, and thus his knowledge of who was where at the time was nothing short of obsolete.  
He only knew about Kakkarot because of Raditz whom he discovered after discovering Nappa. But just like Kakkarot, what if another child saiyan had been out there? What if he had encountered them and they knew of more saiyans?

It wasn't that he planned to just up and join them after almost twenty or even more years of reluctant loyalty to this planet, but instead he just was curious to see if that possibility even existed.

The female stirred in her slumber and then weakly opened up her eyes.

Aspara groaned lightly and then stared at her surroundings. It appeared that she was in some sort of containment cell.

"Never mind, I can bast out of here..." She thought and then instantly tried to gather up enough energy to blast out of the cell.

However to her shock, the rushing energy didn't reach her palms but instead seemed to exit her body and fizz off like sweat. She stared wide eyed and enraged wi confusion.

She glanced at her right and then left hand and tried it again but at a higher power.

It did it again. She punched the wall before her but to her horror not even a dent was visible and her arm recoiled in shock, but not so much pain as her threshold was very high for a woman.

She screamed, enraged and punched, kicked and absolutely battered her own body trying to escape.

Vegeta was awoken from his musings and chuckled, smirking a little.

The female stopped and then stared at the reflection of the man behind her.

She turned around and then froze, her eyes fixated upon the stocky, short man with bronze skin and a heavily visible widows peak, leaping off into flame like hair.

His brow in a permanent crunch and his eyes filled with sick amusement at her petty struggling. Even that smirk...

This was the face of another saiyan, and not only that but from what her mother told her it just had to be...

Ten years previously:

Aspara watched as her mother Garikku paced back and forth in their stolen space vehicle which had served as her home for so many years.

In fact all ten years of her life she and her mother had hopped from planet to planet, taking what they needed and fighting if necessary.

It was this minor detail that her mother was fretting about.

"Blast it! Aspara, we are SAIYAN women, not petty princesses, what does this cruel world take us for?" She punched the air and then kicked a furnishing and then growled loudly before continuing.

"We shouldn't just be taking 'pit stops' on these weakling planets! We should be destroying all life forms and looking for our own kind in the process! This is ridiculous that we've been reduced to poor scavengers of the galaxies! I just won't stand for it!" She stomped her foot and placed her hands on her hips.

She stared at her daughter, and the only other saiyan alive that she knew aside from...

Sigh...

"Aspara my love, we need to start looking for him." She stated calmly. If anyone could bring them out of this depression and slouch in progress it just very well might be 'him'

"Who mother? Father?" She asked. She hadnt ever met her father, not that it mattered. He was weak so he was destined to die, but she could redeem him by overcoming that and eventually surpassing her mother.

"No, not him you twit!" She nudged her with her boot and then stared out the window into the empty open galaxy.

"The prince of saiyans. I heard it from your father that he was last seen with another two warriors and was planning to conquer a planted called 'Earth' but we have no way of getting there now that your father is dead, and the Namekians refused to tell me... I still think I should have killed them for that, but I'll need them later for those dragon balls...

I wanted to believe that our home planet was still alive, and so I have been searching all this time. But with that last stop, Namek, it can be confirmed that the prince Vegeta is out there, and with some miracle he will find worth in the two of us and we can revive our own kind." She explained.

They had stopped on a planet full of green people, Aspara recalled, and they didn't kill them because they discovered vital information about the saiyan race. It turned out that it was true that their home world was no longer in existence and the only survivor known to them was currently on a planet called Earth.

"So we should go to earth right?" Aspara pondered. Her mother tensed and then screamed in reply:

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING THIS WHOLE TIME!"

And that was when the mission of all missions began. Far until her mother herself died, in their slow and outdated space craft from planet Yuhik, Aspara searched for this legendary prince.

Her mother died in combat on some planet that apparently was familiar with her race and she got away on an abandoned saiyan space craft which was more up to date, and hence it only took two years to get to Earth from there.

As she travelled, with only one objective in mind she thought, and she wondered...  
What had become of him? Was he still on earth? Was it worth looking? She didn't know but onwards she travelled with no real goal or hopes.

"You... You're ... You must be." She whispered.

Vegetas smirk twisted into a grin as the realisation crossed over her face.

"You aren't a thick one. Any self respecting saiyan knows royalty at first sight." He praised, then deciding to make it a backhanded compliment he added cockily;

"It's a shame despite that you couldn't identify my 'beloved' son when you wrapped your pretty fingers around his neck." He chuckled and then closed his eyes, placing a fist under his chin, his elbow resting in the other.

Aspara involuntarily shrieked at the horror. She had dared to challenge his son? That one with the lavender hair! Of course! That explained his power so simply!

She sat down and stared at her feet like a pitiful fool.

"You're not going to kill me for this are you? I'll take it, like an honourable saiyan but I must say he was erm..."

Vegeta scoffed and then waved his hand at her, "if you were on death row you'd be dead already princess. He wasn't easily identifiable because he has adopted the style and ways of the human race, but that's an inevitable given," he said, reeling it off like he was bored.

He waited for her reaction.

"What?!" Her heart dropped and she suddenly lost all respect for the young man.

"He's adopted their ways? THEIR ways? This pathetic excuse for a planet has softened your son? But how?" She stood up placing her hands on the saiyan-proof glass.

Vegeta snickered and then opened his eyes.

"Well, that's a silly question. He was born here, he may as well try to fit in. Although from the report he gave me, his emotional softening somehow still didn't stand in his way when he took you out like a stray cat, hah!" He laughed heartily knowing he was traumatising her, even with the slightest mention of his crossbreed son.

"What? Born here? What other saiyans are there? Have they all... Re populated?" She trailed off getting nervous with his laughter.

"No, you twit!" She cringed as he called her what her mother did all the time.

"I settled down on this planet, and the 'race' has been ... Well... Enhanced lets call it." He stated finally.

Aspara fell to her knees and stared at this crazy and what she deemed as a delusional man.

"Your majesty have you incurred any damage to your frontal lobes?" She meekly inquired.

Vegeta snorted and then got up from his seat. He stretched and crossed his arms and stared back at her.

"Nope. Kakkarot may have, but I am of sound mind. You may be unable to comprehend it now, but surely enough this 'weak' planet has actually done for the saiyan kind what their own planet couldn't do." He stated before turning around to walk away.

"And... Wh-what was that sir?" She called hesitantly. She felt so stupid and pathetic right now but she couldn't help but feel like her entire life's purpose had just been cancelled.

"Taught them how a true warrior really survives." He said simply. He flicked off all the lights but the one above her cell.

"My son will be up with food, and I expect the best of feedback from him regarding you. I have not lost my sadistic heart, child. I can eliminate you as easily as I can save you." He finished before vanishing.

Aspara felt too weak now to even sit upright.

She laid back down and let it all soak in but she just wouldn't stand for it. How was it possible? Why did this happen?

He was supposed to be the strongest. How had he faltered like this?

She grit her teeth and her fists clenched. It just wasn't respectable. All her life wasted over hopes that were obsolete. She would no longer be lead on by a void promise.

She would break out of here and destroy everything. It was befitting for such a heavy betrayal, and she would like it.


	3. It wasn't a change of heart

*authors note: in this story I use the names Herucle, not MrSatan, chi no ki and in my story someone wished the moon back because I refuse to deny science. the world would have ended nearly if the moon was gone. That is all OwO*

Trunks stared blankly at his father after a few minutes and began considering suicide after he told him that he would from here on be responsible for the saiyan woman back in the containment room.

Vegeta seemed not to notice his son staring at him in the back of his head as he went about continuing some paperwork, which Bulma had more or less bribed him to do for the sake of the intergalactic communications system they planned to launch one day in the future.

It would be a ground breaking movement, enabling the helpless citizens of earth to at least be more aware of the dangers that could be faced in the future, and lift the age old ignorance that throughout history had caused them to be so complacent.

No one, and particularly Vegeta, was expecting human kind to suddenly hop to it and become warriors, but at least would like the public to know about these things more openly so that they would stop having to disguise and pretend they were all humans.

"They" as in the Saiyans and Namekians and other assorted extraterrestrial life that currently inhabited this planet.

Vegeta, if given the okay to stop acting like a human and disgracing his inner pride by lowering his 'racial status' would for one be over the moon, (figure of speech seeing as Piccolo destroyed the moon, causing several massive environmental disasters until someone wished the moon back with the dragon balls... Wait...that means ... Never mind.*)

Trunks stood there still and then shifted his gaze to the tray of food next to him.

"Can I at least give her more food than that? Even mom eats more than this..." He spoke up finally.

Vegeta sighed and then continued his paperwork.

Trunks groaned and then picked up the measly tray and then hovered off, feeling too lazy to walk. He paused before an automatic door and then called back;

"I don't know what you're trying to do putting me in charge here, but I can tell you it won't end pretty!" He said, and then continued on.

In the containment cell, Aspara had run out of strength as she tried to break out. She panted heavily and paused for the first time in a whole day, and somehow in that day alone she had worn herself out more than she ever had in her life.

She collapsed and screamed in agonising frustration that she could not somehow manage to escape. Trunks, despite knowing he could take her easily, flinched and couldn't help but feel a little uneasy as she howled and cursed and carried on in some unidentifiable language.

Trunks took a deep breath and then as her carrying on ceased, he placed the tray of food onto the area provided where it was teleported to the other side of the cell.

Aspara heard the light clang of the food and the smell of rare cooked meat. She almost got up to eat it, but then scowled in disapproval. How could be accept these filthy traitors help  
With the only strength she really had she declared;

"I am not going to eat your disgusting human food. I will starve here and then kill myself before I surrender."

Se could seldom speak, or raise her voice after her carrying on, and she bit back the urge to cry.

"Stupid, womanly weaknesses. I'm a disgrace, being driven to tears in frustration. I should be enjoying this challenge... But something feels so empty now... My whole life's only goal, and its been trashed." She lamented mentally.

Trunks couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He stared into the window of the cell at the crumpled and worn out figure as her body heaved with every breath. She had bruised herself and cut her self all over as her power was drained.

The cells system that sucked out *chi was in some ways a cruel system but for equally cruel prisoners that was what they could do to stop them.

However this poor, broken woman wasn't a criminal regardless of her intentions. She was lost and looking for her own kind, and trunks could all but understand even more than he knew himself what she was probably thinking right now.

"I may be lucky to have been born with people around me all my life, a reason to live and let others live if you will, and I'm sorry my father wasn't what you thought he would be." He said.

She turned her head to glare at him.

"I-I don't need you're ap-pologies..." She panted, the pain becoming more evident to her now that her adrenaline had worn off.

"I know, I know, you don't want my sympathy either, but tough luck." He replied frowning down at her.

"Sometimes when drastic things happen, people even as strong willed as my father can change drastically even more so. And at first he had his own selfish motives too, he planned to take me away and make me a killing machine to outshine my uncle Gokus son, who at the time was the only other half saiyan." He admitted.

The story of his parents was told through two different perspectives, and he knew both. His mother was actually totally oblivious to his fathers original intentions, and told the story as if it were some big miraculous change of heart, but his father told it like it was.

Many years previously:

"Trunks, your mother can be quite thick sometimes." He said.

Trunks gasped and stared up at his dad who had just so easily insulted his mother.

"Don't say that dad, don't you love mom?" He asked, kicking the dirt a little.

Vegeta cringed when he heard the word escape the lips of his son. He looked down at the boy and behind his physical resemblance to himself, Vegeta saw that whimp of a child, Gohan...

"Stop talking like that! You should know better... I... I hate talking about things like that. I'll never say it out loud, but if you think I do then fine." He settled for.

It was unable to be denied that NOW he felt this... 'Love' emotion, but he convinced himself it was purely derived from the animal instinct to reproduce and protect his blood from being eradicated.

"Look, trunks, what I'm about to tell you, you must never tell anyone, and especially not your mother." He whispered after making one of the hardest decisions of is life.

Trunks perked up and listened intently. His blue eyes focused on his father as he paced back and forth, deep in thought.

"Trunks, when I first 'met' your mother I had no intention of being with her. I came to this planet from outer space to destroy all human kind, and I admit to this day I question why I didn't." He began

Trunks felt much more nervous now. He knew they were strong, and different from humans, but he didn't know they were aliens...

"However, your... Ugh... 'Uncle' Kakka- oh wait, you don't know him as that, your uncle 'goku' proved to be a bigger challenge than he was worth and it made my conquer of this planet inevitably impossible." He said.

Trunks nodded, and was familiar with the tales his mom had told him of Son Goku, the hero of earth.

"After that even more complications arose and I found myself being, 'bribed' I suppose into letting them all live for a few more years... Bribed means basically they persuaded me to not kill them by offering me something worthwhile to look forward to as a reward for my patience. That was when I truly became interested in Bulma, your mother."

He thought back to those years in which they all trained to fight the androids... His son, Trunks had come back from the future to warn them of their soon to be deaths...

Vegeta decided to skip the androids as it would be confusing to him, as well as the other trunks from the future.

"I stayed with your mother here to train to destroy a large monster called 'Cell'-"

Trunks cut him off, "you mean that guy Hercule killed or something?" He muttered.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Vegeta hollered suddenly, enraged by the mere mention of that idiot wrestlers name.

Trunks's squeaked a little and froze to the spot making a mental note to never speak of Hercules again.

"Ahem.. Anyway, while I was training I became increasingly aware of your mothers presence. At first it was annoying, all she did was nag me, and bug me with petty questions and irritating attempts to understand me, and trying to pry me open and getting me to talk to her.

All I wanted was to train and defeat cell, and then the rest of them, namely 'Goku' because I was from then on to hold an eternal grudge match with him.." He continued.

He turned and faced his son and then sat down on the couch staring at the boy for a while as he contemplated to to continue.

Trunks sat down too and waited patiently for his father to continue.

"Well, eventually I found out she was quite useful. She was handy with the machinery and despite acting like any other dumb female on this globe, she actually had quite the brain on her. It was actually a relief to have found a person whom I could talk to in the most technical terminology and just have her actually understand what I as saying.

When I realised she was worth talking to, and began to notice her in a different light I began observing her." He edited out the part of course where he began to lust after her as she was constantly unintentionally triggering his natural attraction to...

Anyway...

"She, your mother, in terms of intelligence and skill... And temper... Is almost exactly like a female Saiyan. That my son is the name of our warrior race. We are natural born killers, made to wreak havoc and terror of the galaxies. Since my home planet was destroyed when I was young, there was no one left.

Despite all the pride in the world, and despite having hardened myself to the petty emotions that affect you humans so easily... I have to admit I was actually..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes;

"Lonely..." He paused for a minute.

Trunks marvelled at the tale, hearing about his alien ancestry and even if it was only a intended to ask more later.

"Any ally or comrade I once had died or wasn't worth it so I eliminated them leaving only myself and 'goku'. I then remembered he had a son. That boy, Son Gohan, was somehow stronger than even he was... That boy was a dormant monster, and though his power was triggered only with anger and dire need, it was sheer and immense, so much that I began to envy it."

"I could not understand why a child who was only half could be that strong and wondered if it was a mistake, or coincidence, but the only way to find out was to have one of my own to mess with." He said finally.

"Your mother had somehow, following my decision to humor her and actually communicate with her, been lead to believe that I liked her, which in some respects wasn't totally wrong. In that time I had deemed her finally to be worthy of my time, and the only human on the planet I could stand, and so I chose her to be my mate, which in basic terms means I wanted her to have you." He said.

Trunks nodded, understanding most of what was being said. A lump was developing in his chest... To know he was only created because his father was envious of another child want the kind of story he wanted to hear, but he was tough and so he sucked it up and continued to listen.

"I planned to train you secretly behind everyone's back after you were born. I wanted you to be my soldier, and for me to be your commander. The last two saiyans worth acknowledging, we would leave the planet earth when you were ready and then continue living a true saiyan life as a warrior of space, leaving this planet unharmed as a rare sign of gratitude... Never to return. It was the perfect plan."

He admitted. Trunks felt the lump again and this time it was hard to hold it back as a tear or two formed. He was born to be a warrior? A soldier? A murderer? He clenched his teeth at the thought of it, but held his cool.

If his dad had still wanted that I would have happened. There had to be more.

"However..." Vegeta started again, the malicious tint to his voice during his reminiscing, recalling the glory he once could have possessed completely gone from his voice, replaced with what sounded suspiciously like defeat, "the moment I saw you when you were born, in your mothers arms I realised that if I left this world I would leave so much more than just a convenient planet."

"Originally I decided to spare this planet for its convenience and it likeness to what I can remember of my own world. It was the only placed could blend in so easily, train endlessly and reach unbelievable powers, without the annoying risk of death and distraction every five minutes...

I would have been leaving the closest thing to the end of my loneliness. In time I would have grown bored with you, or your inner human nature would show through and piss me off. I would have eventually killed you if we had continued to live like that. The saiyan race killed themselves by making themselves such a hot headed and arrogant target for disaster, and I was no better." He admitted. The words stung like acid on his lips, but to his one son he could at least tell the truth.

"If I stayed on earth and continued to humor them, despite having lost the chance to be a blood thirsty warrior, I would at least not die the last of my kind, and at least some of the saiyan pride and power would be passed on to you, and then to your children, or siblings even should I choose to reproduce again.

Plus... Since we saiyans believe in loyalty, and I HAD made a promise to your mother, that was my chance to actually keep my word. And so I did, and here we are now."

Trunks was a bit overwhelmed by this story, but nevertheless he felt more grown up now that he knew the truth. He stood up and with a calm and firm voice he said;

"Thank you father for being honest with me. It's better that I know the truth and not be blind. You're a stronger person than ever to give up something like that for a cause you didn't even care about to begin with.

You really are the best. I'll grow up to make you proud someday, I promise." He said.

Vegeta stared at his above average child, who at the young age of six somehow could comprehend something so complex and twisted as his own fathers mind. He even got so ring out of it. Not he didn't feel as stupid for admitting his inner thoughts.

"Heh" he smirked, "you really are your mothers son, you know that?" He mused.

...

Trunks waited for a reply from Aspara as he finished reminiscing to himself about that day.

Aspara had gotten up enough strength to sit up and stare at him straight back.

"So he stayed because he felt that this planet was his last chance to continue our kind?" She commented.

Trunks was startled a little, unaware that she had been listening to him. He thought she had long since ignored his words and he was just muttering to himself.

"Oh, don't look so amazed, I at least have the decency to hear you out. You may be a dirty halfbreed but you proved to be stronger than me, and as a woman I should respect that." She declared. Trunks didn't like how sexist that sounded, but saiyan women probably thought of that as culturally acceptable, and she probably took pride in having accepted defeat from a worth opponent.

He took this opportunity and used to carefully.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. My father said so himself the other day when I caught you that the saiyans can only continue and survive if they abandon the old thinking that got them killed to begin with." He started.

Aspara scoffed and looked away, "I'm still not enchanted with the idea but fine, at least he is of sound mind. Don't expect me to just turn around like that though. It'll be forever before you can convince me to change." She stated.

Trunks smirked as he heard her stomach growl furiously.

Aspara tried to to blush as the urge to devour the food before her became too much...

"Oh, stuff it! Look away you half blood prince I can't shame myself by letting you watch me eat like an animal!" She cried finally, and he laughed heartily at her overreaction and turned away.

"I'll talk to you again then..." He said and he left.

Aspara wolfed down all five steaks, two potatoes and the four cups of steamed eggplant that covered the tray, then literally forced handfuls of the saturated rice before finally sighing, as content as she could be with such a small feed.

She thought back to his story about how the Prince, or the king now actually as he could very well be called, came to the tough decision to change his mind.

"Survive... If mother had that chance on planet Yuhik, would she have survived?" She thought out loud. It was a though that disturbed her deep into the night.


	4. Things aren't gonna be easy are

The next day when Trunks basically forced himself to go down to the containment room, he was both shocked and partially terrified to see that somehow his oblivious grandma had let Aspara out of her cell and had somehow managed to begin feeding her endless cookies and pizza muffins.

The blonde, ever smiling woman was sitting there talking about some random hair appointment she had made for herself and the brand of nail varnish she used and Aspara was just stuffing her face with muffin after cookie grunting and nodding absent minded as she pretended to listen.

Trunks wheezed and fell down when suddenly Aspara asked her,

"So, do you ever shut up woman?"

His grandmother chuckled and waved her hands at her, "oh! You're just like Vegeta, you little darling you! You're just gonna love my Chinese style super stir fry tonight, I'm made of money so I can afford feed you silly saiyans!" She clasped her hands and cocked her head cheerily.

Aspara stared at her, a brow raised and a pizza muffin falling out of her fist.

"Uh... Huh..." She responded. She then shoved the muffin in her face and then just as trunks was sneaking away from the room she hurled a cookie at him like a Destructo Disc and it hit him in the side of the head, cracking nicely.

He froze and cringed hoping that this didnt mean more unnecessary trouble.

"You, the lavender one... Wasn't your name Boxers or something.." She called.

Mrs briefs leapt up and scurried over to her beloved grandson,

"Oh! Trunksie my darling boy, you just must come meet this astonishing young lady! I think she's even your type!" She teased with the last bit, dragging him by the hem of his pants.

"My what? Ugh! She's not my type! What are you trying to say?" He exclaimed.

Aspara eyed him disapprovingly and then scoffed, "oh don't worry, you aren't my type either Mr Briefs." She replied coldly.

He blushed and then growled, being stuffed into a seat and then having a pizza muffin shoved in his face.

They all sat and Mrs Briefs went on and on as the two saiyans stared at each other awkwardly, eating.

Trunks took a rare opportunity to interject the question he'd been asking himself mentally for the past half an hour.

"Excuse me, Grandma why did you let her out of her cell? You do realise she was supposed to be in there right?"

Mrs Briefs actually opened here eyes in shock before replying, "oh dearie, I didnt let her out sweetheart, your father did!" She giggled and then airheaded stood up and wandered off, most likely to the first level where her millions of pets were.

Aspara stuck out her tongue and then stood up, stretching.

"Your father seems to like me. I'm going to go terrorise your grandfather for a minute, be a good boy and stay out of my way, yeah?" She waved him off before flying away and down the hall.

Trunks shot up after her oddly enraged by her casual manner.

"Now just a second! You can't just terrorise my poor grandfather, dad and I do that! You're not allowed!" He exclaimed ignoring how much of a hypocrite he was.

Aspara shot off faster, and then so did he but she still somehow beat him to the lab in which Dr Briefs was already being interrogated by Vegeta.

The Saiyan had finally broken the latest in his gravity training equipment and was overseeing the new additions and alterations to its system.

The Dr was profusely sweating and stammering as he hurriedly erased several areas which the prince had not approved of and then with his other hand began ambidextrously planning out alternate solutions as he went.

"N-now, Vegeta I think th-that is about as much as I c-can do for the week, I, uh, I recommend you let Bulma take care of th rest, okay?" He said suddenly running away after Vegeta finally agreed to a plan.

Aspara hovered to the side grinning. Trunks for some reason was furious at how much she was enjoying this, but he couldn't place why it was so irritating. True she was no threat so there was no point in containing her, and his father and grandmother clearly loved her...

But that was a given, one liked vicious women and the other had no brain.

He was just so furious!

Aspara flew to his father's side and looked over the blue prints for a new gravity trainer.

"Do you like it?" He asked her. She hummed in agreement. She couldn't make out what it was, but it looked impressive.

"It's a new gravity training facility. In order to become my strongest my wife and father in law devised for me a facility in which I could train under tens to hundreds times more earths gravity. Planet Vegeta had ten times earths gravity, you see so the idea of upping the levels wasn't a new concept to me. I only considered its use though after Kakkarott my friend and foe appeared in battle one day with training at 100x G. I became aware that I was being beaten by him, which wasn't an option at the time."

He explained. Aspara nodded and then stared at the blue prints again. Trunks was about to sneak out of the room when his father suddenly said,

"Trunks, leaving so soon? You're not half the gentleman I thought you were, have you even asked this lovely woman her name?" He chided, slightly bored.

Aspara chuckled and grinned at trunks, touching a finger to her lower lip innocently.

"It's fine, he's just too shy right?" She mocked him. Vegeta decided to play along.

"Oh yeah, such amazing power but not a nerve in his body. What a shame! It's no wonder his only friend is as brainless as he's gutless."

Aspara chuckled and trunks groaned loudly, "dad! Stop it! Gotten isn't brainless, and I'm not gutless I just DON'T LIKE HER!" He shouted.

Vegeta smiled creepily and then casually said, "oh, I'm sorry have I insulted your boyfriend?"

Aspara cracked up laughing and trunks fell back and screamed as he jumped up to his feet again and clenched his fists.

"Fine, what the hell is your name anyway?" He shouted.

Aspara regained composure and then replied, shrugging, "Aspara, you can call me that."

Trunks sighed and then instantly thought of boiled veggies and scrunched his nose and then replied, "you know, that's rather fitting because I've always hated green veggies..."

Vegeta and Aspara snorted and then ignored him again to which he rolled his eyes and flew away. This was going to be difficult.


End file.
